


Kat and the Perfect Date

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kat taking Adena out on a date





	Kat and the Perfect Date

They had not even gotten out of the Uber yet and Kat’s hands were sweating profusely. She had planned the entire evening out and it was already going to shit. First, she got held up late at work with a “Twitter emergency” when her direct report tweeted the wrong date for the event and they had to manually fix everything they had just marketed. Then, the Uber hit traffic so they were running about 45 minutes late for the reservation. 

Kat had literally done everything she could possibly do to make this night “perfect” and the universe was working against her. She rubbed her hands against her leggings to hopefully dry her sweaty hands off before they got out of the car, but the more she felt Adena’s eyes on her the more nervous she got. “I’m sorry,” Kat mumbled for what seemed like the 100th time in less than an hour.

“Kat, it’s fine. The restaurant said they held the table, right?”

Kat nodded. Still not reassured though.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

Kat was still worried though. It was still early in their relationship and she was still new to this, and for all she knew one little mistake could ruin it all. She should have had a little bit more faith in Adena, but her nerves always got the best of her. 

But when Adena placed her hand on Kat’s knee and gave it a small squeeze, and smiled warmly, Kat let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

“It’s a Zagat rated place, and I heard it’s pretty good,” Kat said it shyly, but really she was proud of herself for putting so much forethought into a restaurant reservation. 

“I am sure it will be great.”

Just a small sentence, but it made Kat feel so much stronger. All she wanted was to make sure that Adena had a good time, because every moment with Adena made Kat feel alive and she still wasn’t sure how to convey that to Adena or to repay that feeling. Is that even something you repay someone for?

When the Uber stopped Kat practically jumped out to make sure she helped Adena out of the Uber and hurriedly thanked the driver, before grabbing Adena’s hand and ushering her towards the restaurant. Sweaty hands be damned. 

It was more crowded than Kat was expecting. And louder. And immediately Kat was disappointed and annoyed. She was still figuring out Adena’s like and dislikes, but she knew Adena liked quieter, intimate places where the two could talk. “Oh man…” Kat audibly sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Adena turned to her, as they waited for the hostess to get to them. 

“I just didn’t think it would be so loud. We could go somewhere else if you want?”

“It’s fine, Kat,” once again Adena squeezed Kat’s hand reassuring and smiled gently. Kat sighed and tried to trust Adena and not be in her own head so much. 

When they sat down and got the menus, though, Kat’s stomach sank when she saw a completely different menu that was on their website. Part of why she picked the restaurant was their wide selection of vegetarian options, and she wanted to be considerate of Adena’s dietary needs. Yet here they were with chicken and beef and two salad choices. “You are kidding me,” Kat put the menu down, completely frustrated.

Adena looked up over her menu and quirked an eyebrow at Kat. “What?”

“It’s just all wrong,” Kat then put her head in her hands on the table and groaned loudly. 

“Hey,” Adena said softly as she put her menu down. “What’s going on with you tonight? Talk to me.” Adena reached across the table and grabbed Kat’s hand. 

“I just…” Kat lifted up her head and was met with the kindest brown eyes, and she wanted to cry. “I just wanted this to perfect. And it’s all going wrong. The Uber hit traffic. The place is like, popular or something now, and their Yelp was clearly wrong about the atmosphere and then they changed the menu.” Kat rambled and grabbed the menu to show Adena. “It doesn’t even have hummus on here!” Kat plopped the menu down, completely annoyed. And Adena looked at her, as she pouted and felt like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum, with sympathetic eyes and lopsided smile. Adena gave her a moment to stew in her frustration before finally speaking.

“Kat?” And it was something about the way that Adena said her name, or something about how Adena was rubbing circles on Kat’s hand with her thumb, but Kat lost all breath and thought process as she stared back at Adena, and she forgot what she was even so upset about. “We are together, no?”

Kat narrowed her eyes, not fully understanding the question, but nodded slightly.

Adena playfully smiled and gave her hand another squeeze. “Then it’s already a perfect night. No Zagat rated place or Yelp or even a lack of hummus changes that. Okay?”

“Okay.” And Kat breathed out, not realizing just how much she needed to hear Adena say that, and not realizing just how right Adena was. She didn’t need to repay Adena for anything, she didn’t need to make anything perfect.

Everything already was perfect, she just had to let herself relax enough to feel it.


End file.
